Lost Angel
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: I decided to post these as I write them! Look out for your one-shot idea guys! This is C.Gholy's idea... What if Lana had a child fourteen years ago? What if her partner stole the baby? What if he was Machi...?


Thank you to all you great guys who helped me out by giving me one-shot ideas!

**C. Gholy's Idea**

Ema didn't like it this time of year. It was the start of summer. Oh no, not for anything to do with the children, it was her sister. She lived with her sister and boyfriend, Apollo. Apollo Justice, her partner for a year.

Lana Skye always hit a depression as soon as it reached the first day of summer. Ema wasn't sure why until a year before. She had passed her sister's bedroom door. As she glanced in, her sister was looking out the window, clutching a small picture frame. Ema had sneaked into her bedroom. She had a picture in the frame, an image of her about Ema's age with a baby in her arms.

When she tried to question her sister, she flipped.

-x-x-

It was thanks to this that Ema was panicking now. She held the pregnancy test to the light. It was what she dreaded and wanted at the same time, a faint pink line. She was carrying Apollo's child. To double check she tried a digital test, again returning the result she was pregnant. She panicked. How was she going to tell Apollo? What would Lana say? Who would she consol with?

She stuffed both the tests into her pocket. First of all she'd tell Apollo, he was the most important one. The baby's dad.

"…Apollo…can I come to the office?"  
"Of course sweetheart." Apollo replied.

She'd never thought Apollo would be as happy as he was, holding her tight as she cried, promising he'd do everything to help her out. It gave her the person to consol with – her partner Apollo.  
"Apollo, Ema. What are you doing here? I hope you weren't planning on getting some action here in the office." Phoenix and Trucy came in.

"Oh no. Not at all Mr Wright." Apollo blushed, his girlfriend sat on his lap.

"I…had to give him so news is all…it couldn't wait until tonight." Ema reached up to wipe her eyes, only to realise Apollo was drying them.

"News?"  
"Yeah." Ema looked to the scruffy ex-lawyer and his daughter. "I'm pregnant…"  
"pregnant? Oh wow! Ema I'm so happy for you!" Trucy cheered. "Polly's gonna be a daddy!"  
"Congratulations you two." Ema hugged her boyfriend and after sharing a few kisses, she parted from him to talk to her sister.

-x-x-

"Hey Lana…" Ema took her seat in front of her sister – The Chief Prosecutor of the district. Unfortunately Klavier was in there as well, which Ema wasn't too impressed about.

"Hey what's up?" Lana still seemed sad, despite her best efforts to mask it.  
"Um…I'd rather _he _left." Ema scowled.

"Gavin. Out!" She spat. Klavier scampered away. "What's up sis? You seem more fidgety than normal."  
"I have some…news."

"Ok…"  
"Please, sit down." Ema was nervous. This could not be good for her child. She moved her hand down to her stomach, to touch the area where she was going to experience an amazing thing.  
"Ok." She sat down on the seat behind her desk.

"Lana…" She began to cry.

"Ema! What's wrong? Did something happen?!"  
"N-no…"  
"Has Apollo dumped you!?" Lana climbed out her seat.  
"No!" Ema screeched. "Now sit down!"

"Then what's wrong."

"I…" Ema took a deep breath, her hand roaming down to her stomach. "Apollo and me…we're gonna…"  
"You're going to…?"

"Have a baby."  
"A…baby?" It seemed to take Lana a while to understand.

"I'm pregnant."  
"Ema! I'm so happy for you!" She squealed.

"Th-thank you!" Ema giggled.

Lana suddenly went solemn once more.

"Lana…what's wrong?" Ema noticed her sister's sadness had worsened.

"It's nothing really. How about going for dinner with me? You're eating for two now right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Call Apollo. Tell him we'll meet him for dinner."  
"Yeah!" Ema hollered. "Thanks sis!"

-x-x-

Lana was sulking again when she returned home. Her picture, the one Ema had seen her with was back in her hand.

"Lana. What are you hiding?" Ema and Apollo sat on the sofa, she was sprawled across, lying on her boyfriend.

"Look at this picture for me Ema." Ema took the photo from her sister. "Is this…you?"

In the picture there was Lana, about Ema's age. Wearing a posh black suit and a brand new Prosecutor's badge. She looked happy and proud. In her arms though, there was a baby.

"Who does the baby belong to sis?"  
"He's…" Lana tried to stop her tears. "He's mine."  
"Y-yours?!"  
"You were still little Em. You were what…twelve?"  
"Mom and dad were still alive…" Ema murmured.  
"Exactly. Don't you remember? When I was pregnant? Mom and dad threw me out…"

"No…" Ema admitted.

"Well, when I turned twenty five I fell pregnant…" She wiped a stray tear from her cheek.  
"Do you want me to leave?" Apollo suggested.  
"No…please stay. I've hidden this from you for long enough Ema."

-x-x-

"I fell pregnant with my best friend's baby." She shook herself back to reality. "I was disowned by mom and dad until the baby was born…"  
"This friend…who was he?"  
"I don't remember anymore…" She looked to Apollo. "All I remember was that he was charming and not the brightest spark."  
"Haha. Sounds like you Apollo."  
"Why you?" Ema erupted with giggles as he tickled her.

"Well, Apollo's gonna stick around. I can tell. He ditched me when I was six months pregnant…"

"…I experienced complications about that time. There was a chance I was going to lose my child and he left me." She looked to the couple on the couch. "The hospital…they saved him…barely."  
"Him? You knew it was going to be a boy?"  
"I knew it was going to be a boy before the hospital told me. There's a rumour that when a woman gains weight on her hips she will have a girl, when it's on her backside she's going to have a boy." Lana smiled for a brief moment. "Anyway, after that day I called my child Angel."

"Angel?"  
"Well, angels must have kept him alive for me."  
"Aww." Ema thought that was adorably cute.

"Anyway… a week before I gave birth, mom and dad took me back and the guy who got me pregnant reappeared…"

-x-x-

Lana was overflowing with tears as she continued to recount her story. Then it came to its climax, her best friend, who had got her pregnant abducted her son. Her son she called Machi when he was born.

"…Machi?" Apollo thought back to the boy with the angel hair – Lamiroir's piano player. "Can you remember you friend's name? Machi's dad?"  
"…No…" She sighed. "I…can you let me get some sleep? Why?"  
"I could be wrong…I just need to know his surname…"

"C'mon baby. I'm tired." Ema yawned.  
"Yeah. Night Lana."  
"Good night." Lana seemed to be smiling now, as if Apollo knowing something could help her find her angel child.

-x-x-

"Tobaye. Michael Tobaye." Lana blurted out as soon as she saw Apollo. "That's his name."  
"So I thought. I might have a lead on your child." Ema drank her mug off coffee.  
"Apollo. Can you go to the hospital with me today?"  
"Sure sweetheart." Apollo kissed her cheek.  
"Thanks."

-x-x-

"Apollo, are you thinking that kid we met is the same Machi as Lana's Machi?" She lay back on the chair, as she felt the cold fluid being poured onto her chest. She wanted to double check she was pregnant and to see her child inside her, so an ultrasound was the answer.

It was the most beautiful thing either of them had seen. As they hugged close to each other, watching their unborn child both thought of the same thing.

"It wouldn't be the same if we weren't here together…" Both murmured. "Lana…"

"Congratulations to you both." The young nurse smiled to the young couple.

Apollo escorted Ema to the police station, just so she could book the day off and he could check some records.

"Machi Tobaye. Can you tell me where he was serving his sentence?"

"Halpin Juvenile correctional facility. He finishes his sentence tomorrow."

He'd panicked, having to take his pregnant girlfriend to a Juvenile correctional facility.  
"…Mr Justice…" The blond boy looked to him. "Miss…Skye?"  
"You remember us?"  
"Of course. You stopped me from…dying." He no longer wore his sunglasses, revealing one blue and one green eye.  
"Listen. I know it sounds stupid but what do you know about your childhood?"  
"I…was like you…Mr Justice." He looked the attorney square in the eyes. "I…didn't have a family. After I was…five…"  
"Five? Can you remember anything before that?" He began to speak his native tongue, that from Boriginia.

"I had…a family… my dad…his mom and dad."  
"Your dad? Do you remember him?"  
"Mike…Tobaye. He never spoke of my mom… he called her Lana that's all I know…" It was obvious that he was struggling to remember.

"My god…could it really be…my Lana!?" Ema seemed surprised.  
"Ema can you stay here while I speak to the nurse lady?"  
"Yeah of course."  
"Miss Skye…you look pretty…"  
"Thank you…Machi."  
"Is Mr Justice your…boyfriend?" He couldn't think of the right word.

"Yes. I love him very much too."

-x-x-

The nurse at Halpin had agreed to take a blood sample from him, Ema and Apollo had also got Lana to give some blood, without telling her about Machi. They'd taken both samples to one of Ema's friends, a lady who worked in the hospital running paternity tests. Her tests were 99.9% accurate, she was more than happy to work to see if Machi and Lana were related.

-x-x-

Apollo and Ema had visited Machi in the orphanage where he had ended up, being taught English to improve his speech. When they had got their results, Ema and Apollo had admitted about knowing Machi Tobaye from the case at the stadium…

-x-x-

Ema and Apollo held on to each as they watched Lana slid to the ground in front of the fourteen year old.

"My god…what have they done to you?" She couldn't believe it. Angel…Machi…her missing child was there in her arms. He even looked like a real Angel.  
"You must be…Lana…mum?" The boy struggled to comprehend, even as he hugged the older woman.

By the time Ema's baby was due, it was like they were never apart…

The Lost Angel had found his way back home...


End file.
